Friendly Enemies
by Shadowdemon33
Summary: AU. Ciel has been turned into a demon. Everything is normal except for the fact that Sebastian hates Ciel now. Will Sebastian continue to hate Ciel for all eternity, or will he grow fond of his young master? How will Ciel react to Alois and Claude, since Alois is the reason Ciel is a demon? Story will contain M rated romance and possible violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do **not** own Kuroshitsuji or any of the character's from it.

**Transformed**

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian sighed. It was shameful that a demon with an almost limitless source of power had to bend to the young master's will. As Sebastian made his way to the Earl's room, he recounted his reasons for not just killing the boy after he had transformed. He remembered how Alois Trancy had taken his master's soul away from him. Yet somehow, Claude and Alois still lived. A snarl marred Sebastian's face for only a second, before he returned to his normal, emotionless features. No. He could not kill his master without breaking the contract. Demons were also nearly impossible to kill. For the rest of eternity, he would have to cater to his master's will.

Sebastian found the young lord in his study looking over mail and paperwork. "My lord." said Sebastian, bowing. He looked at his young master, disgust and annoyance dwelling inside of him. Ciel's eyes flashed blood red before returning to their normal dark blue. Those eyes were not the only thing that changed on his young master. Ciel's nails were now black and he had little pointed fangs in his mouth. It was apparent that Ciel was no longer human, but in fact, a fledgling demon.

"I am ready for my tea." Ciel's tone was indifferent, but in his opinion, powerful. That is how his tone should be since he was nobility. Sebastian was only his butler, a pawn in his game, not of noble birth. Ciel couldn't help but start to trust Sebastian. Though he criticized and bashed Sebastian often, he held a small amount of respect for the demon. Maybe it was because the demon had a similar personality to him. The day that Sebastian had tried to kill him was running through his mind. The day Ciel had awakened as a demon, Sebastian tried to save him so that Ciel's soul would be his. Sebastian hadn't expected the wicked demon Hannah to be jealous of Ciel's soul. She had started to covet Ciel's soul once Alois told her about Ciel. Hannah, realizing that she would never have Ciel's soul, turned him into a demon. When she saw that Sebastian was after her, she picked up the unconscious Ciel, held him to her chest, and jumped into the sea. Sebastian thought he had lost his prize, but followed them. Hannah and Sebastian had dueled, but Hannah lost the battle. Once Hannah was dead, Sebastian saved his young master. When Ciel opened his eyes, Sebastian could not believe it. Ciel's eyes were the same color as his own. Ciel remembered as Sebastian's hand went through his stomach and blood flowed from the wound. He did not understand what was happening at first, for it happened so quickly. Before Ciel knew it, he and Sebastian were not underwater anymore and were in a boat. When Ciel looked down to inspect his wound, it was already healed. Yes, Sebastian had tried to kill Ciel, but if Ciel were in that position, wouldn't he have done the same? Or was Ciel starting to grow soft towards the older demon? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't catch what his butler said next. "Wh-What?"

Sebastian smiled faintly. "Would you prefer your usual Earl Grey, or would you like to have different type of tea?" He loved seeing his master flustered or irritated because of the ridiculousness of it. Ciel would get irritated over the simplest of matters. Humans were such pathetic creatures. Yet Ciel would still act like a human for at least a few dozen years. This would bring both contentment and irritation to the butler. Inwardly, he frowned slightly at the thought, but still smirked at Ciel.

"Earl Grey." For how long Sebastian has been my butler, he does not seem to realize that I rarely want any other kind of tea, Ciel thought condescendingly. Ever since Ciel had been changed into a demon, Sebastian had been acting differently. His features did not change, but Ciel knew that the demon's purpose was gone. Ciel grew angry at the thought. "It's not my fault that I was changed into a demon.." he whispered quietly. He knew that he would have still willingly given Sebastian his soul, if he were able.

"Your tea, my lord." Sebastian said as he set the tray on his young master's desk. He then stood by the earl's side, awaiting another order.

"Sebastian, leave me be. Go make sure the other three are not destroying the place." Ciel went back to his sorting his mail and looking over paperwork for, his source of wealth, the Funtom Company.

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord." He had started to wonder what Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy were up to. They were most likely causing a mess for him to clean up. Sebastian wondered why they couldn't be like Tanaka who never caused any trouble. Sighing inwardly, he turned and started walking towards the door when he heard something speeding towards his head. Sebastian moved his head to the side and caught the dart between his fingers without looking back. "Your aim has improved greatly." He left the room as Ciel sat fuming at his desk.

This was my first fanfic ever written. Please review! I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do **not** own Kuroshitsuji or any of the character's from it.

**Accusation**

Silently, a lone figure with long red hair was walking through the woods. He walked towards a place he had never been, but he knew where he was going. The midnight fog was dense and a human would have had to squint to separate the huge form of the Phantomhive mansion from the shadows. But he was no weak human. The red-head's thoughts drifted back to his office. His "boss", William T. Spears had so much paperwork to do that he had decided to go to the house in Will's stead. There had been strange goings-on at the office and he decided to confront the source of the problem.

"Grell Sutcliff." Glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness. "Now what business would a shinigami have here?"

Yellow-green eyes lifted to see a tall raven-haired man glaring at him. Grell smiled wickedly at the demon. "Hello Sebby. I came to talk with the little brat, but I could just stay here and entertain you." he said as he swayed his hips and blew Sebastian a kiss.

Anger flashed through Sebastian from Grell's reference to Ciel, but the emotion never reached his eyes. Sebastian could not understand why he would feel angered over something that only bothered Ciel, but he brought his thoughts back to the situation at hand. Grell would never understand that he was disgusted by the idea of ever being with the shinigami. "Your kind has no business in the affairs of demons. We have not trespassed on your territory, or have taken what is yours."

Grell pouted at the unspoken, but obvious rejection. "This is, in fact, my business. Normally I couldn't care less about something so unimportant, but my dear William has been very busy and needs this issue sorted out."

"Sebastian, what have you been doing? You have been gone for nearly two hours." The young demon walked over to Sebastian, his voice filled with pride and annoyance. Ciel then turned to the shinigami. "What business have you here, Grell?"

"You have taken far too many souls Ciel, now you must die!" Grell's death scythe whirred into life and slashed down towards Ciel.

Fear and confusion flashed in Ciel's eyes before Sebastian scooped him up and brought him to safety. "Put me down, you idiot! I can fight for myself." Ciel snapped at his butler.

Sebastian put his young master down hesitantly. "My lord, you are still a young demon, he is much more powerful than you." He didn't have time to speak another word before the death scythe came down and sliced into Ciel's arm. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise as the young demon screamed in agony. Anger filled the older demon and his eyes glowed pink. With inhuman speed, the raven-haired man ripped the death scythe away from Grell, threw it to the side, grabbed Grell and slammed him into the wall. "Ciel has done nothing wrong." Sebastian said. His voice was dangerously low and possessive. "He has not taken any souls."

Grell stopped struggling at the statement. With how the demon was speaking, Grell was sure that he was telling the truth. He also couldn't understand why Sebastian's voice had sounded so possessive when he said Ciel's name. "If you are not the one taking the souls, then who is?"

* * *

Far away, in another mansion, a blue-eyed blonde sat in an expensive plush chair. His laughter rang throughout the room. "What a great joke that was, wasn't it Claude?" The blonde looked up at his butler, his eyes shining and his small fangs showing.

Claude looked down at the young demon and sighed. Alois really hadn't changed very much. He was still childish and attention-seeking. Even with all of the boys annoyances, Claude still held interest in him. After Alois had transformed into a demon, Claude had decided to keep Alois and teach him what it meant to be a demon.

"Though it is not fun anymore. It was so easy tricking the shinigamis and Grell did not even kill Ciel." Alois pouted since his source of amusement was now gone.

"Did you really want Ciel killed? Did you think he would be killed that easily?" Claude asked the blonde.

"No, I knew that he wouldn't be killed. I didn't want him killed either. I am sure that we will be seeing Ciel and Sebastian very soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, to everyone who reads this, for not posting another chapter for a while. I have been busy lately with finals and then recovering from a surgery. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do **not **own Kuroshitsuji

**Recovery**

Sebastian thought about the night's events as he made preparations for the next day. Grell had appeared out of nowhere, accused Ciel of something he had not even done, and then nearly cut Ciel's arm off. It took physical restraint to stop Grell from killing Ciel. As soon as Sebastian was sure that Grell would not attack them again, he rushed over to Ciel and examined his wound. The fury in his eyes was dissolving and being replaced by concern. "Ciel—Master, are you alright?" His tongue had slipped, and he was sure to receive a punishment for it once Ciel was well again. He couldn't think about that right now though, he was only worried about Ciel. The raven-haired demon lifted up Ciel and ran back to the mansion. In no time at all, Ciel was back in his bed. Sebastian knew that the young demon's healing time had greatly improved, but he was not going to take any chances. He dashed away, and once he came back, he had cloths to use for bandages. To Sebastian's great relief, the gash from the death scythe wasn't too deep. Gently, Sebastian cleaned the wound, wrapped his master's arm with the cloths, and made a sling for his arm to rest in. Ciel had passed out from the pain as Sebastian was bringing him home. Since there was nothing else to do for his master, the demon decided to start preparations for the day to come. He could only wait and hope that the wound wouldn't be too bothersome to the younger demon. Sebastian sighed as he remembered, and then went back to his preparations for the next day.

* * *

Ciel awoke silently and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Pain streaked through his arm as he tried to raise it. Confusion came over him for a brief moment, before he remembered everything. The young demon looked down at his arm and saw that it was bandaged. A sense of gratitude overcame him as he realized that Sebastian had taken care of him. That must mean that Sebastian felt something for him. Ciel shook his head to drive the thoughts away. Sebastian was his butler. He was definitely not having any feelings towards his butler. Yet, maybe it could be possible. Ciel did know what to call what he felt for Sebastian. It for sure wasn't… love. He grimaced at the thought, but realized that the thought itself wasn't repulsing to him, he was just not used to the feeling. In an effort to take his thoughts away from Sebastian, Ciel decided to read a book. He had many books in his bookshelf, but he was looking for one in particular. Edgar Allan Poe was a favorite author of his; he enjoyed the dark, yet brilliant mind of the American. The young demon grabbed the book from the shelf and opened to a random page. "_The Raven_, what an ironic story" he thought aloud. He had turned to the last page of the poem and read the last few lines_. _His eyes widened at reading the words.

"_And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting__  
__On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;__  
__And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,__  
__And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the__  
__floor;__  
__And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor__  
__Shall be lifted- nevermore!"__ -Edgar Allen Poe_

"It sounds just like Sebastian" Ciel thought.

* * *

Later, when Sebastian went to check on Ciel, he saw the young demon asleep with a book on his chest. Gently, the raven-haired demon removed the book from Ciel's grasp, looked at the cover, chuckled slightly, and put it aside. How interesting that the young master would choose to read that story. Sebastian checked his master's arm and when he saw it was healing properly, he leaned down and gave Ciel a light kiss on the forehead. He then blew out the candle that was burning in the room and let Ciel get some much needed sleep.


End file.
